Luna Lupus
by The Scribe13
Summary: "Please?" "Go away Bonnie." "Derek you owe me." "I'm going to regret saying I love you aren't I?" "Possibly."
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

::::::::::::::::

Bonnie closed her eyes. It was time. Now was perfect. She took a deep breath and jumped. The water hit her like a rush of icy kisses. But right now she didn't have time to ponder on how great she felt in the water. It was time to swim. Time to win.

The scouts were there. In the stands watching on. She had to excel. Her palms connected with the wall of the swimming pool and she bounced back. Bonnie was like a fish in water. Her tiny body moved in swift motions. It was almost unnatural. But it was what she loved. Swimming came as natural to her as music. Both passions of her's. Though only one her parents approved of.

"Go for the win, Bon!" She heard her friends shout as she resurfaced before propelling herself with her feet. She was going to win this. Get her scholarship and get her baby back. As the final lap came she felt a rush go through her. Adrenaline was pumping through her veins. This was it. Her time in the sun. Her glory moment. And it was. Bonnie won. Yet it didn't feel like a win should be. It felt like every other swim meet.

Boring and too easy to conquer.

Maybe she had gotten too good. Or maybe they just all got too lazy.

Maybe.

"You were amazing Bon!" Stiles shouted above the other screams. She smiled and thanked him for telling her something she already knew.

"Thanks guys!" No matter how much she won. It never got old. No. As a Whitmore it was an inherit code. Her brother was one and so was she.

"So what we gonna do for our champ's big win?" Stiles asked wrapping an arm around her wet shoulder.

"Pizza?" She suggested jade eyes glancing between her boys. They shouted _yes_ and hoisted her on their shoulders. Bonnie giggled and threw her head slightly back.

She had to love her boys but the one she wanted to see wasn't there. Bonnie laughed harder. Maybe they won't tell she was faking.

Derek remembered the first time he saw her. She couldn't have been more than eight and had freckles on her cheeks. And jade eyes that sparkled when she laughed. He thought of her when he thought of his family before the fire. She was apart of it. The first supernatural being he met other than a wolf. Before the Kanima of course.

Bonnie was a witch but she looked more like a pixie.

After the fire. After Laura and him left another family had taken her in. The Whitmore's, they seemed to have a thing for adopting kids. Cora was happy to see her, so was Peter. In his own way of course. She had always been like daughter to him.

"Derek," a soft voice called him. Derek looked to his side and saw brown hair in the darkness of the loft. The teacher, Jennifer. She wrapped her bare thin soft arms around him and her brown eyes met his hazel ones. He kissed her. Her mouth tasted like mint. She wasn't Bonnie, but at least she was legal.

Bonnie bit into the cheese pizza, smiling as the warm cheese melted into her mouth as she chewed. She was thankful her friends made it. Isaac was arguing/fighting with Stiles over the last of cheese stick. Scott was sipping on his soda while pretending not to stare at Allison, while see just nibbled her anchovy pizza. Boyd was not present. Lydia was kinda there yet she wasn't. She was just staring sadly out the window, glancing at the ring on Bonnie's thumb finger. It was Jackson's, he had given it to her at the airport when he left for Boston. Bonnie swallowed the pizza then reached for Scott's soda. He pretended to be insulted but then took what was left of her pizza and ate it. She smiled. It was pure luck that their bus had pulled in the exact town she was having her championship in. She loved how luck worked sometimes.

**"**So how does it feel to be the reigning district swim champion?" Isaac asked, forming conversation between bites of the cheese stick.

_Looks like he won._

_"_It feels amazing." That's what people expected her to say.

"Cool," the wolves could sense her lie but let it slide. They would question her at a later date. But for now she would enjoy company until they went back to their motel and she her's.

"_I'm still hungry._"

"Shut up, Stiles." Although he wasn't a wolf he sure ate like one.

"You're crazy right? Got dropped on your head a few times?" A dark haired man asked, his eyes doing a crazy wild thing that seemed that only he could do. It was trademarked. _Demon Eyes_, Blondie liked to call.

"Its a nice town." His comrade said, smiling as he made a turn.

"Its a small town, remember how those work out for us."

"Damon," he growled lowly.

"Stefan," he mimicked.

"It'll be good for us." Stefan told him as they passed the welcome sign. _Beacon Hills._ "Besides, we're just passing through." The brothers had been through a lot. Originals, werewolves, vampires, exes, dopplegangers and Elena. They deserved a vacation. One without any trouble.

"Ya know we can still make it in time for that flight to Vegas..." Stefan sighed but smiled.

"I'm just paying someone a visit." Damon arched an eyebrow.

"Mind sharing who that might be with me brother dearest?" Damon asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, I kinda do."

Damon poked his ribs. Even as a vampire that kinda hurt.

"_Damon..._" He warned. His brother poked him once more.

"C'mon, tell me!" He whined childishly. Stefan remained silent and drove pass an ugly blue jeep.

"Stefan, I'm bored. I can do this all day."

"Damon." He groaned.

"Oh just tell me!"

"Goddamn Damon! Fine her name is Ngila Morelli!" His brother cooed and awed.

"Its hard to believe that I'm the younger one." Stefan grunted. This wasn't a pleasure call. He owed her a favor, that was all. Afterwards he'd be out like a bat out of hell.

:::::::::::::::::::::

BEREK

Please review.

:)

Oh and I don't own TVD or Teen Wolf. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

::::::::::::::::

"I am not a control freak." Bonnie told Stiles who made the mistake of touching one of her aged leather bound grimwoires. He barely moved it a few inches away from its original place of origin.

"Sure you aren't." Stiles mumbled opening his chemistry book. He had called Bonnie to give him some extra help since he was failing the subject miserably.

"Whatever Stiles," she grumbled. Though she was the smallest of the group she was the scariest. Even more so than...Stiles shook his head. He didn't want to think about Derek, he was just another person dead. Honestly, he was fed up of all the people around him dying even if the someone threatened to kill him more times than he could count.

"Stiles are you even listening to me?" She snapped. Bonnie seemed to be more on edge lately. Normally Stiles would have wondered if she was on her period but he just took in account of Derek. Though they didn't know if he was dead. It didn't feel like he was gone but they missed him.

As weird as that may sound.

"Yeah, ions and splitting." Bonnie rolled her eyes but couldn't help but cracking a tiny smile. Stiles had that sort of an effect on her.

"Yeah, Stiles. Ions and splitting." Her phone beeped in her top pocket. Stiles didn't even look up, he needed to pass Chemistry inorder to stay on the Lacrosse team. Stiles didn't see her cat-like eyes widen and a series of emotion play on her face or her off-set jaw become slack.

"_Hello,_" her voice was unsure. Could this be who she thought it was.

"Hey Bon, can we talk?"

"Sure, Sally we can talk." Bonnie could have been an actress. Her _dead_ crush was on the phone. Or rather supposedly dead crush was-is.

"Is Stiles there?"

"Yup," Stiles wasn't even paying attention to her.

"We need to talk."_ I'll say._

"Where are you?"

"Hale property. Be there in ten minutes." He hang up the phone. Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to get some ice-cream." She told Stiles who just nodded and continued to read his text book. Stiles's brown eyes flickered from the television to the kitchen. He deserved a study break and there was no Jackson in there to guard the food. He grinned. It was open season. Stiles made it into the kitchen in true Stiles fashion, but to give him some credit he only injured himself thrice. The cold air hit him like a rush, he pushed aside the vegan food and looked for the pizza he knew Bonnie had stashed away. Moving to the freezer, he netted his brows and picked up a bucket of Ben and Jerry's.

There was something Bonnie wasn't telling him.

He slammed the bucket of vanilla goodness and cursed. They didn't keep secrets. Stiles paced up and down the tile floor of Bonnie's posh kitchen.

"Wow, this place is nice!" He shouted out of the blue. His eyes met the tub of ice cream again. He grabbed a spoon and sat down at the kitchen isle.

"If she wanted to have her crummy secrets she can have them." He grumbled stuffing the spoon into his mouth.

:::::::

Bonnie gripped the steering wheel of her Prius. She couldn't believe she was doing this. Out here.

"What if an alpha was to attack me?" She mumbled nervously nibbling her lower lip. Bonnie was shivering inside her car, not because of the chilly weather. She felt a coldness deep within. A ball of cold nervous demons. Then someone tapped her window. She screamed bloody murder, her heart sped up. Then a pale face entered her view. Bonnie could have cussed.

"Derek! You almost gave me a heartattack! What the hell was that?!" She screeched after she clumsily exited her tiny car. Her bare feet squished as they made impact on the muddy forest floor.

"Well its nice to see you to Bon," he repiled sarcastically, pinning her to her car. Derek was shirtless, wearing a pair of tight black jeans and a pair of combat boots. Her jade irises rolled over his well-scuplted torso, running over his perfect abs.

"My eyes are up here."

_Damn him for not letting her ogle his perfect body._

"Where were you?" She questioned, immediately going off topic.

"My apartment."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, was there for a while."

"Well this sucks."

"Why?"

"You could have made it to my championship."

"Your what? Didn't you just win some cheer nonsense?" She gave him a look.

"Why did you call me first?" She just wanted an answer. Maybe he would say what she was dreaming of since she first saw him dropping his little sister off to nursey school.

"Because..."He drawled off. His eyes staring back at her's. She felt as if he were stripping her bare. Going for the deep magical essence within her.

"Because?" Her voice was weaker than the usual softness.

"You were the first name in my contact list." _Ouch, that kinda hurt._

_"_Oh." Derek shifted and came closer to her. Their noses were inches apart. He closed his eyes and inhaled her scent.

_I missed my pixie. _

_I missed my wolf._

They parted with a gasp. They weren't supposed to hear each other thinking.

"What the hell was that?" The duo said in unsion.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Reviews make my sad little life worth living :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

::::::::::::::::

Bonnie opened her chemistry book and ignored the deep not so subtle stare of Stiles. Rolling her shoulders she turned the page and picked up her green high lighter. Running it over a few lines she covered the pen and set it down. Tucking a lock of hair behind her ear she nibbled her lower lip.

_You can't kill him. He's your best friend plus they're laws against that._

Bonnie sighed and spared Stiles a side glance.

**What? **She mouthed to him irritation painted on her face. Stiles shook his head and mouthed **Nothing** back at her. Not believing him she glared hard at him. Stiles only looked down in his notes.

"Idiot," she mumbled popping the end of her pilot pen into her mouth. Her tongue ran around it then bit on it. The sound of heels clicking on the floor caught her attention. She looked up to see her favorite teacher.

Miss Blake smiled at the class sweetly clutching some books close to her chest. She accessed her outfit.

_Damn, her for dressing so cute._

Bonnie had no idea where the jealousy was coming from, but it scared to fuck out of her.

"Hey guys, I'll be filling in for Mr. Harris. Again. Seeing as he is still missing."

_Probably killed him. _She thought but then she shook her head for thinking such a thing about the sweet school teacher. Miss Blake was a sweetheart of a woman who didn't deserve her poisonous thoughts. Or so she thought.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::

Derek closed his eyes and took a deep breathe. Meditation was something not often ventured by the alpha. Desperate times called for desperate measures. After Boyd's death nothing but guilt ridden thoughts plagued his mind. Haunting and taunting him.

He made fists with his hands then relaxed them. Any form of relaxation was needed. Yet his thoughts never seemed to be alone. So he sat alone in an old distillery on the outskirts of the town where he knew. Ave Maria played disturbing an old memory he wished could stay buried. His love life never really had a chance in hell.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::

"Lately I been, I been losing sleep dreaming about the things that we could be. Baby, I been, I been praying hard..." Bonnie sang her new favorite song as she strummed her guitar in Music Class. It was expression hour and she was having fun. After her time was finished she took a seat next to Danny.

"That was really good, Bonnie!" He gushed making her smile brightly.

"Thanks, Danny! I liked you're solo piece too!" Danny looked away and placed his trumpet in the case. Bonnie did the same with her guitar. The two walked out of the building seeing as it was both of their's last class. They formed pleasant conversation. Chatting about school and music. Danny wanted to be one of those bluegrass rock hybrid type of musician. Bonnie nodded and understood. Once upon a time she wanted to be a musician. Wanted to make music people listened to and loved. People were addicted too. After everything that happened to Stiles, Scott and Jackson. After discovering she was a witch. She just didn't see that happening. Sometimes she'd wonder if she'd even make it out of High School. They made it to her tiny Prius and parted, as she watched Danny go she only hoped he at least would be saved from the supernatural mayhem that they all seemed to be apart of.

"Excuse me! Miss!" A male voice shouted from behind her. Turning around she saw a handsome guy with forest green eyes and soft caramel hair. He smiled charmingly at her as he jogged effortlessly towards her. Bonnie ran her fingers threw her hair and fiddled with the edge of her blouse.

_God, I hope I look good. _

_"_Hi, sorry to disturb you but could you tell me where Ms. Morell's office is?" He asked squinting slightly.

"Um, yeah sure just go straight and make the first left turn it'll have Counselor printed on the door."

"Thanks," he stretched his arm out."I'm Stefan, its nice to meet you." She took the hand in a firm grip. Resisting the cold chills that ran down her spine she smiled at him before letting go.

"Well, good-bye Stefan." She turned around and unlocked her car door.

"Don't I get a name?" He asked smirking at her. Bonnie smirked back at him as he entered to car.

"Nope." And with that she drove away. Stefan shook his head and chuckled. Witches were never the most easy going of creatures.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::

Bonnie didn't know where she was going. She just drove. Her foot pressed harder on the pedal and she gripped the steering wheel till her fingers felt weak. Something was pulling her. Driving _her_ somewhere. It must be the untapped witch part of her. It scared her. She swerved her car and parked in front of an old building that looked like it would collapse upon itself.

"What the hell is happening?" She muttered to herself as she exited the car. Not one movement her own as she approached the building. There was a rusty chain and lock around the door. She chanted something in Latin and the chain broke. Bonnie ventured tediously into the building, biting her lower lip ever so often to hold back a squeal when she saw a rat scurry across the floor.

_Its my fault. I should have been a stronger alpha. I should have been strong enough to save her! To not __**kill**__ him! _

Two well manicured hands flew to hold the sides of her head as she fell to her knees. Her mind was bombarded with thoughts.

Regret and pain. So much pain. It was happening again. They were sharing thoughts. Derek and her.

Bonnie cried out as another wave of thoughts entered her mind. It felt like a bag of razors being thrown into her skull.

"Make it stop!" She cried out. Bonnie fell back onto the ground. Before her back hit the concrete Derek caught her.

"Bonnie! Bonnie! Stay with me!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::

Stefan sat in the chair opposite Nglia. Feeling smaller and smaller by the second. This was one of the reasons he hated the Student Counselor's office.

"You said you needed my help, Nglia." He asked shifting uncomfortably in his chair. Nglia smiled. She always liked to be in control.

"Yes, you've heard of druids right?" Stefan shoot her a bored look.

"I'm sitting in front of one now." She smiled.

"Well I need your help with another kind. And she isn't as pretty or polite as me."

_Great._ Stefan thought sarcastically. _More trouble._ Just when he thought he could retire and relax for the rest of forever.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Reviews make my sad little life worth living :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

::::::::::::::::

"Bonnie, wake up. C'mon Bon, open those beautiful green eyes for me." Derek pleaded for the thousandth time. She remained motionless, Derek held her closer. They were like that for what felt like hours to him. God. Every time he tried to move with her, her magic kept him in place. Trapping him. Her phone rang in her purse. Derek fished for it relived when he felt the cold metal of the Iphone.

_Mom_, the name read. Derek cursed. The last thing he needed was to talk with Mrs. Lucy Bennett-Whitmore. He threw it to his side but the force field surrounding it just bounced it and shattered it.

"C'mon Bonnie I just broke your favorite gadget...aren't you going to yell? Burn me down to a pile of ashes? Threaten to stuff me and mount on your wall?" No response. Derek re-adjusted her and held her closer to his chest. He could hear her pulse, thudding and pumping. She was alive. Her heartbeat was fast. Slowly, her eyes fluttered but didn't open. A name escaped her lips.

"_Emily,_"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::

Bonnie hated when she had one of her weird witchy dreams. Especially when they came just out of the blue. Like that one time at swim practice. Or when she was in the middle of cussing out Scott for touching her books. She was very touchy when it came to her books. This time she was in an abandoned house that smelt like dead cats.

"Where the hell am I?" She asked. Usually her dreams took place somewhere familiar. This wasn't familiar.

"Hello Bonnie." A warm voice greeted her. Bonnie span around and saw a woman with reddish short curls framing her aged but pretty face.

"Do I know you ma'am?" The woman simply shook her head and muttered some words in latin.

"What the hell is going on?" Bonnie shouted. The woman ignored her but stopped muttering. A large black wolf emerged from behind. Its fur was thick and beautiful, Bonnie wanted to run her fingers through it. The wolf bowed his head before raising it again. Eyes glowing bright red. It opened its mouth to reveal sharp white fangs. The wolf gave a great howl, she felt her body tremble and her knees grow weak. Strangely enough Bonnie didn't feel fear. The wolf came towards her. Slowly as if every movement was precious. The wolf padded around her, the soft fur against her bare legs. Bonnie threw her head back and fell the her knees. The wolf came before her. It licked the side of her face. Bonnie closed her eyes and soon lips replaced the tongue. Her jade orbs shoot open.

Derek was planting kisses on her jaw, slowly making his way to her lips. Bonnie moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed the corner of her mouth before planting a gentle kiss on her lips. "_Mine_." He growled before kissing her hungrily and holding her bare body close to his. Their bodies were so close. They were skin to skin. Bodies perfectly molded together. They were connected. Then she woke up but not before she heard the woman mutter something else. Something more.

"_Lupus Sodalis."_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::

Derek was beginning to lose faith. Ever so often he checked his watch. He found her at three yet it was almost midnight and the wall hadn't gone down, she hadn't awoken.

"God, witch wake up!" He growled he shut his eyes and raised her head up. Derek buried his nose in her dark curls. It smelt like apples and cinnamon. He smirked. She always did like apple.

"Derek..." She groaned. Derek's eyes shut open and he pulled Bonnie closer in a tight hug before letting her go. Bonnie licked her lips and smacked them together. Running her finger through her hair she assessed her surroundings.

"Where am I?" She asked, her voice scratchy. Derek furrowed his brows and scoffed.

"Don't you remember coming here?" Bonnie bit her lower lip, her hand gripping his gray Henley.

"I r-remember getting in my car...t-then I came to some broke down old buliding-"

"The distillery," he goaded.

Bonnie rolled her eyes."Yeah, then I heard your thoughts again-"

"What thoughts?"

"I don't remember."Bonnie schooled her features well. If he didn't know her most of his life she may have fooled him into believing the lie him. Derek ignored it. Deciding against hearing what guilty sad thoughts she heard.

"-but I remember what I saw when I was out." Derek rose an eyebrow. This, he wanted to hear.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::

Damon stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked down an unnamed street in Beacon Hills. After all he had only been here for a few days. That was lie. He had been here before, years ago. Damon paused mid-stride, is the little witch still here? Still alive?

He shook his head in an effort to make thoughts about the green eyed cherub go away and walked down the street. For such a small town it had a good social night life. A girl stumbled out of one of the clubs, obviously drunk. He rose an eyebrow. Obviously underage as well. Damon leaned against the wall of a building opposite the spectacle. The red head staggered some more before attempting to stand upright.

She failed. Miserably.

Taking pity on the poor girl Damon approached her calmly and slowly. Almost afraid she'd shy away like a baby deer in the wild.

"Hey there red," he called out cockily. _Red, _rose one her perfectly plucked eyebrows at him and opened her plumb lips to tell him something but instead a waterfall of vomit poured out on the ground. Damon thanked god that he didn't go too close to her. She looked into his eyes briefly before her's rolled back and she fell. Using his speed he caught her before she hit the ground. The girl was out cold. Damon groaned as he picked her up bridal style.

He could hear Stefan's lecture already.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::

Julia poured the blood into a bowl, then she placed some crushed herbs and spices into it. Closing her eyes she inhaled the smell. The sacrifice was going according to plan. Holding the bowl close she turned around to her gallery of images. Pictures of her sacrifices. She closed her eyes and titled her head back. Muttering some words in celtic. Her feet swayed and she fell to her knees. An unheard beat began to play. Her eyes shut open. It was so close. Her revenge was so close. The sacrifices would be complete soon.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Reviews make my sad little life worth living :)

Julia is Ms. Blake btw

I knw its short! Having a bit of writer's block! So tell me what you think(also sry for the two different fonts!)


End file.
